A Long Winter
by Anaya Herald
Summary: The sequel to the jade gem. Xue get's kidnapped just in time for winter. That's all I can say without giving to much away...
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here is the not so long awaited sequel to the Jade Gem... This should be good...**

7 months passed since the defeat of Bidi. Tigress was 7 months pregnant, Xue turned 14, and Po was planning to pop the question. Everything was perfect in the Jade Palace.

Xue was at the store getting groceries. "Hey little girl" She heard a voice say. She turned her head to see a tiger in brown pants, a black panther with gray pants, two lions one in blue pants and one in green pants and one cheetah in black pants. "What are you doing out here by yourself?" The tiger walked up and grabbed her.

"Who the hell are you? And what the hell do you want?" Xue asked.

"I have reason to believe that you are the daughter of Master Tigress..." The tiger smiled. The other's walked towards them and they circled around them. Xue slowly backed away from the tiger. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Hu" He then pointed to the panther. "This is Bao" he pointed to the lion with the blue pants. "This is Lanse" He then pointed to the lion in the green pants. "This is Shizi" He then pointed to the cheetah. "and This is Li. and you, are coming with us."

"What do you want?" Xue said nervously. Hu kicked Xue in the ribs.

"We want your mom, and you're going to help us get her!" Li stated. Bao then stepped on Xue's neck. Little white specks then began to fall.

"Grab her and let's go!" Hu commanded.

* * *

><p>Tigress sat by the peach tree. Her stomach was huge and she was miserable. It had been hours since Xue went to the store and the snow was piling up quick. "Tigress, it.. it's getting la... late you shou should come in..." Po stuttered.<p>

"Po" Tigress responded. "If you're cold then put on a jacket." Po smiled and walked up to her. He then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Come on. It's getting cold out and it's probably not good for the baby." He smiled. Tigress got up and they walked back to the bunkhouse. Tigress couldn't sleep. Xue had been gone for hours and she wasn't aloud to leave the Palace. She couldn't go look for her. She felt like she was about to cry.

"Are you alright?" She heard Po ask. The door then opened. Po the laid next to her in bed. He stroked her cheek gently. "Xue's a strong girl." Po encouraged. "I'm sure she's alright. " Tigress snuggled closer to Po. "It's not good for you to worry. Everything will be alright. I promise."

* * *

><p>Hu and Li took Xue to a cave seemingly in the middle of nowhere. "Li, get a message to the Palace."<p>

**Well, it's short but it's a good chapter ender.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have nothing to say here**

Xue woke up in a cold, dark room. She was on a cot under a white blanket. She sat up slowly. The window was mostly covered by something from the bottom to about half way up. She turned to stand and was met with a sharp pain in her ribs. She hugged her legs with one arm and grabbed her side with the other. "Are you alright?" She saw a mountain cat. "You should lay down." The mountain cat suggested.

"Who are you?" Xue asked, backing away slowly.

"I'm Mei Ling" She replied. Mei Ling the laid Xue down on the bed.

"What's that stuff blocking the window?" Xue asked.

"Snow" Mei Ling replied. Xue's eyes widened. "I guess you're stuck here for a while. What's your name kiddo?"

"I- I'm Xue." Xue replied with half a smile. "It's cold in here."

"I'll make some tea." Mei Ling smiled. "You stay here and lay down."

"Alright." Xue replied. Xue sat up as soon as Mei Ling left.

* * *

><p>"Tigress!" Po yelled. "We're snowed in!" Tigress' eyes shot open and she jumped up.<p>

"XUE'S OUT THERE!" Tigress screamed.

"CALM DOWN!" Shifu ordered as he walked into the room. "She has you and Bidi's strength. She WILL be alright Tigress."

"Come on" Po urged. "Let's go eat." **(I'm assuming the kitchen is in the bunkhouse)**

"I'm not really hungry." Tigress said with her head down.

"Tigress, Xue will be alright." Po encouraged. "Can we have a minuet alone?" Shifu nodded and left. Po sat down next to Tigress and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her on the forehead. She pushed him back a little. "Nothing will happen to her. Shifu said it first, she has you and Bidi's strength."

* * *

><p>"Here's some hot tea and soup." Mei Ling smiled walking into the room. Xue grabbed the cup and took small sips. "Where do you live Xue?"<p>

"The Jade Palace." Xue said. She began to miss her mother. "Master Tigress is my mother."

"How's Crane?" Mei Ling asked. "We knew each other when we went to Lee Da together."

"He's fine." Xue smiled. "He's a really good friend." She grabbed her ribs in pain.

"Don't move around to much." Mei Ling said worriedly. "You're much more hurt than you think. You should take a look at your leg." Xue looked at her leg under the blanket.

"That's the second time that leg got hurt!" She said pissedly.

* * *

><p>Tigress sat alone in her room. She was slightly crying. <em>Please be okay<em> She thought. _Xue you better not be hurt! I miss you kiddo! Please don't leave us! _Tigress cried even harder. Suddenly a huge pain shot through her stomach. "OH NOT NOW! I GOT THREE MONTHS TO GO!" She panicked.


	3. Chapter 3

**There is something I want to say but it'll kill the mood so imma wait...**

"AHH!" Tigress screamed as her water broke. "SOMEONE HELP!" She leaned over and grabbed her stomach. Po ran into the room.

"Tigress are yo..." Po paused. "SHIFU!"

* * *

><p>Hours when by before anything happened. "Alright" Shifu said calmly. Po was holding her hand. "Time to push. Are you ready?" Tigress closed her eyes tightly.<p>

"I guess?" Tigress muttered. She held her breath and pushed hard as she could.

"You're doing great." Po whispered. Tigress clenched her fist tighter on his hand. "OW!"

"Almost done Tigress!" Shifu yelled.

"GAH I CAN'T WAIT TO GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!" Tigress yelled angrily. A few minuets passed before Tigress felt a huge relief. A cry rang out and a baby was placed on her chest. "FINALLY! Is it a girl or a boy?"

"It's a boy!" Po yelled excitedly. "Bidi finally got what he wanted." No reply. "Tigress?" She had fallen asleep. Po gently kissed her on the forehead. He then placed his hand on the babies head. He had the same fur patterns and eye color as Xue. He resembled his sister more than his parents. He stopped crying as Po looked into his eyes. "You've got a good mother kid." Po smiled.

"Po?" Tigress asked waking up.

"It's a boy." Po whispered. Tigress smiled with the baby on her chest.

"I'll name him Leng. I can't believe he's two months early and okay." Her smile grew bigger. "He looks just like his sister." Shifu smiled.

"He does." Shifu said. Po began to cry. After a few minuets, Shifu wrapped Leng up in a blanket and handed him back to Tigress. The room was silent for a while.

"Po" Tigress said, breaking the silence. "Would you like to hold him?" Po nodded his head and grabbed Leng. He was so frail and sweet.

"Hey Leng" Po whispered. "Welcome to the Jade Palace. You're really lucky kiddo. You were born into an amazing family."

"Let me see him." Shifu ordered. Po handed Leng to Shifu. Leng reached his paw to Shifu's face. Shifu smiled.

"I wish Xue was here to see this." Tigress said sadly.

"She might be here to meet him once this is all over..." Po smiled. "Wow. This is a perfect moment."

"Just like when Xue was born." Shifu said emotionally. Tigress nodded her head. "That was quite an interesting day."

"What happened that day?" Po asked.

"It was the day before the winter feast." Tigress began. "It was even crazier than this year, I went into labor at midnight and gave birth just after the feast witch was almost canceled. Xue got to meet all the masters at ten minuets old."

"Wow, that's pretty insane." Po smiled.

"They all thought she was the cutest thing" Shifu added. "I'm impressed. She has a very good relationship with all of the masters."

"I hope she's alright." Tigress said in a concerned tone.

**Now, to saw what I was going to say...**

**Ihate: "LIES! LIES COVERED IN DECEPTION AND CHOCOLATE!"-Alex Baum Das ist gutin! Oh and, Ticongeroga! It's a banana! remember? There's no poor choice slips in space, that's a N.A.S.A. poor choice slip! It was Kayden...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! it's me again. I'm updating this on my phone so it might be shore. I love this sight! Anyway, here ya go...**

Tigress laid in her bed. She had Leng in her arms and Po sleeping next to her with his arm around her. She slowly and quietly got up putting Leng in Po's arms. She then grabbed a thick coat from her dresser and stealth walked out of the room. She gently put a paw on the door and left a note. "Please let Po find the formula." She whispered. She then opened the door witch opened in. The snow stood there. It was frozen. Perfect.

* * *

><p>Xue laid in the cot. Even under two blankets, it was cold.<p>

Wait! The gem! Xue thought. She then stuck her hands in her pocket. Oh thank god! She thought as she pulled the gem out. "Good thing they left you in my pocket." Giggled Xue. She then closed her eyes and fell asleep. Meanwhile (sorry I can't put the line on here with my phone my blackberry is a piece of shit) Tigress walked across the snow. It was starting to give in. "Shit" whispered Tigress. She glanced around. The only thing in sight was the base of a mountain with a small cave. "I wonder if Xue is in there..." Tigress thought outloud. She then headed for it. Meanwhile... "Oh no!" Po said upon reading Tigress' note. "How could she leave like this?" Shifu sighed. "I- I don't know." He hung his head. "Don't worry Po." Viper encouraged. "You said it earlier. Tigress is strong. She'll be alright." "The snow is starting to melt." Mantis said happilly. "When it does we will go look for them." Po sighed and walked away. Meanwhile... Tigress walked into the cave. It was dark and lonely. "Hello?" She called. "Hello." Rang a deep voice.

**That's it for now sorry. I just got a new iphone 4s! yay**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just got back from a school dance. I was lucky enough to dance with 6 of my friends: Lincoln Riley Alex Joseph Aden and Vitaly. I also got to dance with Ihate and our friend cayden but I was mostly with my group: the table from hell. **

Tigress turned around quickly to find the sorce of the voice. "Who's there?" She asked.

"my name is Hu. I'm your worst nightmare." it was a tiger (I can't remember who was Hu so just stay with me here). "I've been looking for you." tigress glared at him.

"What do you want?" She asked. Hu responded with a kick in the face. Tigress growled and punched him in the ribs. Hu blocked it with ease. He smiled and avoided or blocked every punch and kick Tigress sent.

"You can't win." Hu smirked. Tigress growled at him. "I just happen to know where your daughter is..."

"Where is she?" Tigress demanded. Hu smiled and punched her. Hard.

**Im tired as hell so imma sleep tonight. Bye bye non-people. **


	6. aw yeah it's halloween

**happy Halloween people! I am a vampire! My costume is way to much work! it takes ten minuets to put each fang in but first I have to rub them down in fake blood! Then I rub my face down with fake blood then I button up a stupid shirt... any way, Its is Halloween! Imma write down the lyrics to my fave halloween song: Trick or treat or die by KAO**

**(aw ya its hollowing mother bleepers **  
><strong>aka all hallows eve <strong>  
><strong>where my witches at)<strong>

**BOY 1**  
><strong>let me started off with a story called that <strong>  
><strong>you don't love hollowing then your gonna get smacked <strong>

**BOY 2**  
><strong>we take this day serenely cus were good at it yo<strong>  
><strong>its a magical expense we will never out grow<strong>

**Boy 1 **  
><strong>i got snickers goobers spilling out of my sack <strong>  
><strong>i eat more candy than a pimp smocks crack<strong>

**BOY 2**  
><strong>i love chocolate gunky and your my resupply-er and kitKats are what i require<strong>

**BOY 1**  
><strong>you better be reedy when you get home from where<strong>  
><strong>you don't answer your door then will go bizerk <strong>

**BOY 2**  
><strong>ill smash your punkins and egg your house too and leave you a flaming bag of dogy poo<strong>

**BOY 1**  
><strong>don't tern off your lights we know your home <strong>  
><strong>ill beat your ass down with a tolerable <strong>

**boy 1 & 2**  
><strong>that's the hollowing code that we live ore life by <strong>  
><strong>its not trick or treat its trick or treat or die<strong>

**ticker treat smell my feet where the idlest ticker treader in the Odom street there a duke of thanksgiving and a Christmas queen but come October were the kings of hollowing **

**ticker treat smell my feet where the ill-est ticker treader in the Odom street there a duke of thanksgiving and a Christmas queen but come October were the kings of hollowing**

**PUMPKIN KING **

**you've awaken the speret of the punkin king by pissing on the spearet of hollowing**

**tis a sesen for fun but you punks play duty plus you Sheldent be out here at the age of thirty**

**you two losers are going down for only i can ware the punkin crown **

**your rinse is over now ill make you my beich **

**ill send you yo my prison in my punkin peich **

**BOY 1 **  
><strong>yo clearly the master can we just be friends hears a shinny red apple to make a mens <strong>

**PUNKIN KING**  
><strong>don't mind if i do that looks deleshes <strong>

**AAH raiser apple this isn't nutreshes **

**BOY 2 he throw it in his grill he didn't even look that's they oldest trick in the trick or treat book**

**BOY 1 sary about your throat sun i bet that stinks but that's what you get when you mes with the kings**

**BOY 1 & 2**  
><strong>trickier treat smell my feet where the ill-est ticker treater in the Odom street there a duke of thanksgiving and a Christmas queen but come October were the kings of hollowing<strong>

**ticker treaeeeeee**

**(fall on the ground)**


	7. Chapter 7

** Wow, I got the idea for this completely by accident! Horray for this mistake!  
>Ihate: Yes, we all agre that you're a genius. Now, let's get to the story! I'm supposed to help you!<br>Tia: Yay! Imma genius! TAKE THAT MRS. RESETAR!  
>Ihate: LOL. Yes. I agree with you. That woman was a bitch.<strong>

Tigress woke up in a cave. She was in chains. The snow was about halfway melted. The cave ground was covered with a thin layer of water. "Why good morning." She heard a voice say. A tiger then walked slowly into sight. "I have a few questions for you."

"I have some answers. They probably don't match." Tigress smirked.

"I'm not playing games!" Hu yelled. "I know that someone in the Jade Palace has a valubal, and powerful gem."

"You mean my daughter?" Tigress asked. Hu stood dumbstruck.

"Shit!" He yelled, getting close to her. "My gang left so now I have to go back out there and find her! And you're staying here!" Tigress smiled and kicked him in the shin. "OW!" He yelled. He grabbed his shin. "That does it! I am going to kill your daughter right in front of you!" Tigress kicked him again, even harder this time, and in a different spot. Hu grabbed his crotch. "I'm going to make you die a horrible death." Hu said in a venomous tone.

* * *

><p>Xue laid in the cot. Her ribs weren't hurting at all. She pulled herself off of the cot. She stood up. Suddenly, a sharp pain hit her back. "AH!" She screamed in pain. She crumpled to the ground and her tail searched her back. She pulled out a long hollow tube and brought it in front of her half closed eyes. She swore when she realised that it was a poison dart.<br>"You son of a bitch!" she yowled as her mind became fuzzy and her vision went blurry.  
>The last thing she saw was Hu coming towards her before she blacked out.<p>

* * *

><p>Hu came back to the cave with Xue, a knife, and a sack in his arms. he dropped them all at Tigress' feet. "Get up, you lazy bitch." Hu growled and he kicked Tigress awake.<p>

Tigress yawned and stared up at him. "What the hell do you want?" she hissed and she struggled against her bonds.

"I have your daughter." Hu replied and picked Xue up by the scruff.

"Xue!" Tigress cried and tried to leap forward.

Xue did nothing.

"What did you do to her?" Tigress growled lowly.

"Oh, just a poison dart. Don't worry. She's fine. For now." Hu replied.

Tigress growled and wrapped her tail protectively around her daughter. "You touch her and I will kill you." she hissed with venom.

Hu smiled. "Then you will want me dead very much by the time I'm done." He purred smoothly.

Tigress closed her eyes and ran her tail over her daughter's flank.

"Awww... How sweet." Hu purred mockingly and tossed the sack over Tigress' head.

Tigress struggled until a knife came dangerously close to her nose.

"Come now." Hu said. "We are moving and you are going to behave. Alright?"

Tigress said nothing.

The knife edged closer "Alright?" Hu growled.

Tigress muttered a faint yes and they moved on. Hu dragged Tigress and Xue through the melting snow.

Xue stirred slightly but didn't wake up. Tigress was led on an iron chain. She couldn't speak to Xue without Hu hearing, so she had to wait.

Suddenly, they heard a crack and flash of white zoomed by.

"Po?" Tigress asked.

No response.

"Po!" Tigress hissed through gritted teeth. Come out!"

"Shut up, Bitch!" Hu growled.

Then the sack came off. "Po..." Tigress whispered.

Po put a finger to his lips and crept up to Hu. At the last second, he belly flopped onto him, slipping Xue out of his grasp as they came down.

"What the f-" Hu's face met freezing cold snow.

Po ran to Tigress and untied the chains.

"You okay?" Po asked.

"I'm fine." Tigress replied. "Let's get out of here! Quick!" She grabbed Xue. "Honey! Wake up!" Tigress panicked.

"Wh- " Xue mumbled just barely awake. "What?" Tigress grabbed Xue's arm and pulled her up.

"Come on!" Tigress commanded. "Let's get out of here!" The three of them ran.

"Oh no you don't!" Hu growled. He grabbed Xue's other arm, pulling her out of her mother's grip. He then reached into her pocket.

"Xue!" Tigress screamed and spin-kicked Hu in the chest. He tripped over himself and fell into the snow, dragging Xue with him. Xue climbed out and ran over to Tigress.

"Xue..." Tigress purred and stroked her daughter's fur.

"Look what I've got!" Hu said standing up. He then held out the gem. Xue pulled herself from her mother's grip and lunged at Hu. She punched him in the face. She then snatched the gem.

"Let's go!" Xue yelled. They then ran off. "I know where we can stay the night!" They then went to Mei Lings house for the night.

* * *

><p>"So, I noticed you're not pregnant anymore" Xue pointed out.<p>

"Yup, you have a new brother." Tigress smiled. "His name is Leng."

**That's the end folks! bye bye!**


End file.
